nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pentagon Thief
The Pentagon Thief is an enemy who appears on the Call of Duty: Black Ops Nazi Zombies map "Five", and can be considered an equivalent to the Hellhounds in other maps. He takes the player's gun and teleports away. Overview The Pentagon Thief appears somewhat as a "mad scientist" covered in a red aura of numbers. It is capable of teleporting onto the map on certain rounds, and will attempt to steal players' weapons. It approaches one target (if playing with several people), and can be killed. It is very difficult to kill it without the use of Wonder Weapons. If it succeeds in stealing a player's weapon, the player must use their secondary weapon. It will teleport around and eventually leave the map, once it has stolen a gun off of each player. It is easier to kill him with low caliber weapons such as a CZ75, though it still takes multiple clips. If it is killed after stealing a player's weapon, it drops a Max Ammo Power-Up and gives players their stolen weapons back. If it is not killed, the Max Ammo is placed in the electricity room. If it steals a weapon, the player whose weapon has been robbed is teleported to the science laboratories. It will occasionally leave a Fire Sale power up after its death. If the Thief is killed after it steals any player's weapon, it then drops a Max Ammo power up and an unusual Pack-a-Punch Power-Up, Bonfire Sale. The Mystery Box is then spawned in all of its spawn locations on the map and its price is reduced to 10 points. Prices of wall weapons are reduced, and the panic room with the Pack-a-Punch Machine is opened. The machine costs only 1000 points to use. All Teleporters lead to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Trivia *When he first spawns in a round, he walks slowly, and suddenly accelerates once he sees the player. *The Thief's body is covered in math equations and images, including the Eye of the Providence. These are similar, if note the same as Clarke's ones. *When you kill the Thief, lay down and look under his goggles. You will see he has yellow eyes. *Once the thief is defeated he will say "I have failed" in a zombie-like manner. *Note that no thief rounds occur unless the player activates the teleporter system/power. *The thief is the first enemy in the zombie mode that can't hurt the player directly. *The red glow emitted by the thief is made up of the same code as in the single player campaign. *If you only have one weapon and the thief happens to steal it, you will be left with no weapons to use other than your knife to kill him. *If there's multiple players the thief will only target one at the time. The thief is only visible for the player which he's targeting, but the others are free to shoot him even though he's just a fog. *The Knife is an instant kill on the thief during low rounds. *If you kill the Thief using an Insta-Kill power-up, he will only drop a Max Ammo regardless of whether he should have dropped a Fire Sale or Bonfire Sale. *The Thief is a hermaphrodite. Glitches * If you have only one weapon when the Thief steals it, you will be left weaponless. But if you buy a Bowie Knife, your player is seen holding it like a gun. Also if you move while prone it will show your player crouching and moving slowly.﻿ ﻿ Category:Nazi Zombies Category:"Five" Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Enemies